1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
A printer that adopts overlapping transport, which performs transport in a state in which a portion of a succeeding printing medium (recording medium) overlaps with a portion of a preceding printing medium, in order to achieve an increase in the speed of printing is known (refer to JP-A-2013-14090.
In overlapping transport, a risk that the printing quality will be reduced as a result of a printing medium on an upper side approaching or coming into contact with a mechanism that performs printing, or the like, in a range in which the printing media overlap is assumed. Therefore, as long as overlapping transport is used, it is also necessary execute a process for avoiding such a risk in conjunction with the transport.
In addition, in order to genuinely realize an increase in the speed of printing due to overlapping transport, the temporal relationship between the creation of image data used in printing, and printing based on the image data is an important factor. Depending on the relationship, even if the transport of a succeeding printing medium is sped up as a result of overlapping transport, there are also cases in which the overlapping transport does not contribute to an increase in the speed of printing. It cannot be said that executing overlapping transport that does not contribute to an increase in the speed of printing is suitable considering the above-mentioned risk that is assumed.